Demons
by IcecreamRULES
Summary: It was Kronos using Luke Castellan's body. To do all those sins. And the blood and corpses were littered across the ground. And Luke felt sick, but Kronos laughed using his mouth. And the blood flowing across the ground was slowly going stale. A song fic to Imagine Dragon's Demons. Nothing recognized belongs to me. One sided Percico, Thaluke, and Percabeth. Read and Review!


_When the days are cold_

Nico di Angelo shivered, pulling his jacket closer. He didn't belong there. On a street, alone. He belonged with his sister, on a street or no. But she was gone. And every day is cold. And it just gets **colder.**

_And the cards all fold_

Playing card games with the dead. That's all Nico di Angelo was good for. That's all. Entertainment for the dead. It made him almost want to cry. That was all he did all day. Play Gin Rummy. Play Bridge. Play Spades. Play Blackjack. And play Poker. He faced William Shakespeare, sighed, and folded his cards. He never won against any dead player. And he thought to another card game. One he played when he was a naïve 10 year old. One he never lost. One where he held all the **cards.**  
_And the saints we see_

Percy was Nico di Angelo's hero. He saved his life. He was a hero to all. He saved the world. He deserved all the love he got. All the rewards he got. The happy ending he got, with the love of his life. The love that Nico had to sit by and **see**.  
_Are all made of gold_

Percy was golden in Nico di Angelo's eyes. He saved him countless of times from being stuck forever in his father's realm. But Nico would be there, and hell, he would enjoy it if it meant Percy was safe. He would play hero if Percy was safe, even though he was no hero. Nico loved Percy, even loved him more than his own sister, and Percy didn't know, and never would. Percy wasn't a golden boy like Jason, but for Nico he was even better than **gold**.  
_  
When your dreams all fail_

Luke Castellan looked back. He was supporting Annabeth, and Grover, while Thalia, his friend, his lover sacrificed herself. And he saw something that made him stop. Thalia looked back at him. Their blue eyes stared at each other, and she fell, she fell, and lay there. And Luke knew, Luke knew that she was dying, if not dead already. And he felt like dying himself. A lightning bolt streaked through the sky and hit Thalia, and Luke started surging forward. He didn't care, he wanted to see her, but he stopped a few feet away. Annabeth had ran with him, and she stopped next to him, and looked where Luke was. A small sapling was growing out of her heart. It was growing, and growing, and soon its roots covered Thalia, and none of the punkish girl Luke loved was visible under the giant pine tree that stood in her place. Thalia had left him. Thalia had promised. Luke had promised her too. And they both **failed**.

_And the ones we hail_

Luke Castellan was never the same after Thalia turned into a tree. A tree. A pine tree to be exact. How could the gods mock her? How could they be so cruel? And so Luke never liked the gods. They pretended to care, they pretended to love, when all they wanted was their offerings, and their loyalty. So Luke left them. Luke found someone else. Luke found someone to destroy the gods, to avenge Thalia. Luke found another person to **hail**.  
_Are the worst of all_

Luke Castellan was the most powerful and worst person on Kronos's army. Luke liked that power. Luke liked spiting those gods. Thos gods that never accepted him. Never cared about him. Never loved him. So Luke killed. Luke killed those half bloods, those half bloods that liked having those gods hold power over him. So he became the body of Lord Kronos. He would destroy them **all**.  
_And the blood's run stale_

He stood over that war. But it wasn't him. It was Kronos using Luke Castellan's body. To do all those sins. And the blood and corpses were littered across the ground. And Luke felt sick, but Kronos laughed using his mouth. And the blood flowing across the ground was slowly going **stale**.

_I wanna hide the truth _

Leo Valdez wanted to hide. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. He wanted his mom. And the thought made him break down. Tears flowed freely across his face he cried, screaming for his mom, his best friend, his only companion, who was slowly burning, burning to death, in the fire, because of Leo Valdez. And he knew. Leo knew it was his fault, Leo knew the **truth.**_  
I wanna shelter you_

Leo put on his smile. The Social Services had just caught him again. Now he was going somewhere else. Wilderness school. No more fake shelters, no more fake homes. Now he was going to boarding school. As he walked in on his first day, he saw a girl, a pretty one with a snowboarding jacket, and a boy, a blonde tanned one. And he strode over, hoping to find a friend, he knew, but he didn't know that these two people would become his kin. They wouldn't care about anything, just Leo, just him, just **you.**  
_But with the beast inside_

Leo Valdez didn't get what was going on. He didn't want to do this. But he fired on New Rome, even though he knew he shouldn't. He didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't control. He was the Supreme Commander, he should know how to shut off the ballista, but he couldn't. There was a controller, he knew later, someone possessing him, someone **inside.**_  
There's nowhere we can hide  
_Nemesis had told him that there was always a price. But he didn't think. He didn't think when he broke open the cookie about the price. He thought he could save them. He thought he could handle whatever came. But the price was too big. And now, with them, gone, all Leo wanted to do was **hide**.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come_

When you feel my heat

Percy Jackson looked at her. Percy looked at the only person he could love so much. Percy looked at Annabeth, who was crying and looking, and he wondered what he ever did to make him deserve this. To see the love of his life walked around crying, looking for him, and he called out. And she never heard. And he lay there bleeding, being attacked by the Keres, but he kept looking. He kept looking at Annabeth. And in Tartarus, he couldn't do anything, he was powerless, he was powerless in the **heat**._  
Look into my eyes_

Percy Jackson stared. He was invincible. He was undefeatable. He was unbeatable. All over except in one spot. Except the one place, the one place that only she knew. Only Annabeth knew, because Percy trusted her. Percy trusted her more than anything. And she might die because of him. She might die because of the knife she took for him. The knife pointed at the one spot that could kill him. And her beautiful eyes, the gray irises that were slowly fading. Her beautiful eyes, and all Percy wanted was her to look at him again. Look at him with those beautiful **eyes.**_  
It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close_

Everyone that got close to Nico di Angelo was unlucky. His mother died because of it. Bianca died because of it. Percy was fighting for his life without his memory. Hazel had died, and was in danger of dying again. And it hurt. It hurt like hell. And Nico was in hell. He was dying, slowly being killed by the Keres, but Dracanae, by Empousai, by Titans, by Giants, by countless dangers in the depths of Tartarus. And he couldn't stop from crying and screaming as another curse was inflicted on him. He yelled when those monsters got too **close**._  
It's dark inside _

It was dark. So dark. And so cold. So cold. And Nico di Angelo felt so alone. So alone. He was stuck in the jar, in that stupid bronze jar. And the life was leaving him. And he could feel it. He could feel it going away. And he was only hanging one because of his stepmother. Because of his stepmother's seeds. And all he wanted was that everything could end. He could live in Elysium, not having to face anyone. But he held on, he held on for Hazel, he held on for Percy. And all he could do was sleep, and try to stay alive **inside.**_  
_

_It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide_

Curtain's call

The show was over. Piper Mclean stared at the screen, so proud of her daddy. All his movies, all his successes, all his fame. And she looked at him answering questions for the paparazzi, and she knew that he loved her, and she knew she loved him, but he never had time for her. And she couldn't help but wish he had time for her, and only her. But as he answered another question, she knew that that day would never come, all he did was put her as Jane's responsibility. And now he was answering her call, getting ready to send her away again, answering Jane's **call.**

_Is the last of all._

A boarding school. Piper Mclean was going to boarding school. And it hurt that her father would do this. It hurt her inside. And he didn't even come to see her off. She held her head high; she kept the tears in as she surveyed this damn boarding school. And she saw a blonde boy, with tanned skin, and found that the year wouldn't be so bad. And as the curly haired Latino joined them, she saw that everything could be alright. That she didn't need her dad. She had a new family, and later, when everything went wrong, she still knew that their ending, the ending to their hard journey would be a happily ever after **all**._  
When the lights fade out _

Tears fell. Piper Mclean looked at her friends, people that had defended her, and fought with her, andjust were there forever, and couldn't help but think that they were incomplete. And they would never be complete. Not without Percy and Annabeth. Not with them. And thinking that their greatest fighter, and greatest strategist were going to go through the darkest depths of hell. And she couldn't help but think would they still be there, if she and Jason and Frank and Leo had stayed down there. To make sure they got back safely. To make sure they got **out.**

_All the sinners crawl  
_She fought. She talked with her beautiful voice. Against the goddess, against the goddess of cold. The goddess who froze Jason, who sent Leo into the clouds. And she brought Festus back. She saved their lives. She saved them with the Aphrodite's power. And she knew she wasn't just some goddess, she was the most ancient. Just like Festus. He had feelings even though he was a machine. And slowly but quickly he melted Jason. And she did not give in to the goddess. She didn't beg of mercy and **crawl **to her._  
_

_So they dug your grave_

Hazel Levesque was dead. She was gone and now she was stuck in Asphodel, and her mother was somewhere here, so close but so far. And she was alone, doomed to be alone for eternity. Doomed to remember her life, to remember the people she loved. She wondered if Sammy would join her here. But of course he would go to Elysium. He deserved only the very best. And he was waiting for her. Because he loved her. And she loved him. And she didn't want to hope he would join her here. She didn't want to doom him. She didn't want to dig his **grave.**_  
And the masquerade _

Hazel Levesque was cursed. Nothing good came from her. Nobody cared for her. She didn't deserve to live. Her mom struggled for money because she was a witch. She practiced black magic, or that was just what the townspeople said. Only person that understood was Sammy, she didn't need to pretend around him. She didn't have to **masquerade**. _  
Will come calling out _

Hazel Levesque loved her brother. Nico was the reason she was free. Nico was the only reason she was alive right now. He was the reason she was even on this quest. And he was stuck. He was in prison. He was dying and Hazel couldn't do anything. She couldn't save the person that saved her. Nico gave her a chance. And there would be hell to pay if Nico was hurt. And she cried, calling for the boy who got her **out.** _  
At the mess you've made_

Hazel Levesque bent the mist. She was a witch. She could do this. Hecate herself and entrusted her with this. And she did it. She could control it. She could imagine this. She could destroy Pasiphae, and there was nothing anyone could ever do about it. She could manipulate the Mist, and save her friends. She could destroy the Labyrinth Pasiphae **made.**

_Don't wanna let you down  
_Thalia Grace ran. Luke was supporting Grover, where Thalia was pulling Annabeth as fast as she could. But they were catching up, and at the base of that hill, she knew. She knew what she would do to make sure the girl who was like a sister, the goat who was like a brother, and the man who was her lover survived. She made them run. And she fought and she killed and sent those monsters to Tartarus. And she would not stop, she would not let her friends **down.**

_But I am hell bound_

Thalia Grace saw Luke and Annabeth and Grover make it in, and Luke turned and looked at her. And they stared for a second, conveying so many feelings in one gaze, and a tear slowly escaped her eye. The weight of the monsters made her fall, breaking the gaze. She lay there suffering from her injuries. She was no child of Hades but she knew she was dying, she knew she was going to go to hell. But as a lightning bolt streaked through the sky, and life was slowly returned to her, she thought that maybe she wasn't **hellbound.**

_Though this is all for you _

She was dying again. Thalia Grace was dying once more. And this time she was dying as a pine tree. And she didn't know what was happening around her, but she knew. Her needles, her branches, her roots, they hurt so much. And she wanted to get out. She wanted to escape. She wanted to see her Annabeth, her Grover, her Luke. And she needed to see them and tell them she's so sorry and she did it for them, for Luke, for **you.**

_Don't wanna hide the truth  
_Thalia Grace fought him. She didn't know him anymore. He wasn't her Luke. And she charged at him with her shield and spear, and they fought. And she backed him up into the cliff. And she wanted nothing more than to put the spear down. And the tears kept falling. She couldn't stop them. Because she was faced with this monster. And in the heat of the moment, she kicked him down. And she believed he was dead. That the boy she had loved was dead. But she remembered that this wasn't her Luke, and she didn't want herself to hide the **truth**.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

Annabeth Chase looked up at them. A punkish girl in black and the older blond boy. They promised her. They promised they would take care of her. And for some reason she believed them. She believed they wouldn't abandon her like her own family did. She believed in the family they would **make**.

_I say it's up to fate_

Annabeth Chase would never get out. She was stuck here, stuck in this camp. And she could never pass Thalia's tree. Not until someone came to get her. And nobody ever did. It was her dream to get out. But the oracle said she must stay in. And it killed her to see campers come in, and none of them were the one she was waiting for them. And sometimes she cursed them, for making her stay in Camp Half Blood, she cursed the **fates**._  
_

_It's woven in my soul_

Annabeth Chase couldn't stop the tears. Luke was dying. And she knew she should be happy, the host of Kronos was dead! But she couldn't stoop so low. She loved him. She loved him like a brother, like the family he was. And when he left, she let him go. Because he would go to Elysium. His **soul** deserved it.

_I need to let you go_

Annabeth Chase looked at Percy. She couldn't let him go alone. The stupid idiot would get himself killed. But she knew she needed to let him do this. And she needed to go back. She needed to go to Camp. But she didn't want to leave him alone. Because knowing her Seaweed Brain, he didn't have a plan. She planted a small kiss on his lips and ran. Because who knew if she would ever see him again. Besides, if you love someone, you need to let them **go.**__

Your eyes, they shine so bright

Zoe Nightshade's constellation was so bright. The Huntress. Her goddess, her lady, put her there, and for that she was so thankful. She got to live in the stars, the stars she always loved so much. And now and forever she would be remembered. Everything about her would shine in the stars, they would always be so **bright**.

_I wanna save that light_

Zoe Nightshade was dying. She was slowly dying of her dragon's bite. But she held on and she fought. Because she needed to fight for her lady, the great goddess Artemis. And she would save the one that took her in after she lost everything. And she would accomplish this, no matter how bleak the **light** was.

_I can't escape this now_

He was Zoe Nightshades hero. She threw her life away for him. Her entire family, her future, for him. And he never repaid her. He never fulfilled his promise. And she was erased, and she was a nobody and she would never be accepted anywhere again. Because the hero she put her trust in was untrustworthy. And she couldn't escape, she couldn't go back. And she would never forget, not **now**, not ever.

_Unless you show me how  
_

Artemis took Zoe Nightshade in. She accepted her, even when her own family would not. And she swore herself to the goddess, because she would be eternally grateful. And she would never forget this. And she would repay the goddess. And for so many millenias she served her, when finally her chance came. Her chance came to repay her with her life. And she would repay her with her life, like **how** real heroes did.  
_  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide_


End file.
